


章鱼王子

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Other, 色情童话, 触手play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: 郑国王子郑允浩被魔法变成了一只巨型章鱼，只有公主的爱能拯救他。触手play预警！双性在中预警！





	章鱼王子

# 01

很久很久以前，有一位王子，名叫郑允浩。他相貌英俊，身材挺拔，又善良和蔼，坚韧不拔。老国王生病的时候，刚满16岁的允浩王子曾在一旁辅佐朝政，有条不紊，国民都对他拍手称快。

这样一位人们口中完美的王子，自然受到很多贵族女性和异国公主的喜爱。面对众多姑娘的求爱，允浩王子都不为所动，委婉拒绝。尽管国王和王后都劝他，应该趁早迎娶一位漂亮貌美的公主做妻子，但王子总是微笑着摇头。

这都是因为，我们的王子早已心有所属了。

故事还要从王子12岁那年说起。

那一年，允浩王子第一次随国王出访外国。虽然已经学习了各种外交礼仪，可是真的到了陌生的大殿上，允浩还是有点紧张。对方的国王倒是挺和蔼，见到他们来了，立刻从王座上站起来迎接他们。对方的小公主就紧跑几步跟住父王。

允浩紧张地对国王行礼，又向那位小公主行礼，小公主非常漂亮，忽闪忽闪的大眼睛，白嫩光洁的皮肤，粉红色肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。虽然这里是她的国家，她却比允浩还紧张，一拎裙子姑且算是行了礼，立刻躲到他父王身后去了，只露出那水汪汪的黑眼睛看着允浩。允浩不知道为什么，被小公主看得脸颊发烫，心脏也开始扑通扑通狂跳。

礼节性的东西完成了，大人们便打发侍从带两个孩子去花园里玩玩。

小公主蝴蝶一样提着裙子跑向花园深处的秋千，坐了上去，抬起头却没看到侍从。咬着嘴唇犹豫好一会儿，才抬头看向允浩王子，怯怯地说：“王子殿下……可以帮我推吗？”

“当然可以，殿下叫我允浩就好了。”

允浩爽快地答应了，走到小公主背后帮他推秋千。小公主略长的黑发在空中荡起来，允浩闻到了公主身上不同于花香的香味，这香味淡淡的、甜甜的，溜进他鼻子，让他心里痒痒的。

“那个……允浩……”

“怎么了，殿下？”

“我不叫殿下，我叫在中，金在中。”

“啊？”

“我都叫你允浩了，你为什么还叫我殿下啊？”小公主回过头，不高兴地撅起了嘴。

“好，那我就叫你在中……”

小公主这才点点头，接着说：“可以推了哦……但是不要用力，我害怕。”

允浩就这样推着小公主荡起了秋千。

“在中，你今年多大了啊？”

允浩一边推一边问。

“十一岁。”

“那我比你大哦，那你就是我妹妹了。”

“哼，什么妹妹啊，不要把我当小孩子、哇……！”

允浩手上突然用力，秋千一下子荡得很高，弄得在中害怕地叫起来。

“你等、呜……太高啦……等一下！”

在中紧张地攥紧了秋千索：“呜……停……允浩！”

郑允浩这才抓住秋千让秋千停了下来。

“郑允浩，你还是王子呢，就这样欺负人！”

“不是你说自己不是小孩子的嘛，大人怎么会怕荡秋千？”

金在中被他问住了，睁着水汪汪的大眼睛看着他，好半天才说：“我……我不怕啊，只是你突然推那么高，我不习惯……”

“要不要玩更厉害的？”允浩跃跃欲试地问他。

在中嘴硬：“当然，我是不会被你吓倒的！”

“好啊，那麻烦公主站起来一下？”

在中迷惑地站了起来。

郑允浩一只脚上了秋千，伸手把在中也拉上去。

“要……要站着吗？”

“对啊，没事的，害怕的话就抱着我，很好玩的，我保证！”

在中皱了皱眉，想说她才不害怕，最后还是没说话。也不知道允浩是怎么做到的，抓着秋千索做了个助跑，一下子站了上去。秋千晃了晃，吓得在中一下把王子抱得紧紧的。允浩通过变化姿势，秋千荡得越来越高了。

“啊……太高了，要掉下去了……”在中缩在他怀里发抖。

“没事的，不会让你掉下去的。一只手抓住链子，这边搂紧我的腰。”允浩说着也腾出左手搂住了小公主的身体。

耳边都是乎乎的风声，一股股清凉扑面而来，花园里的花从这个角度看也变了个样子，像一团团五颜六色的毛线球。

“怎么样，很好玩吧，还喜欢吗？”

允浩笑着对窝在他怀里的小公主说。

在中闷闷地应了一句：“喜欢……”

 

在金国停留的那段时间，王子和公主每天都在一起玩耍聊天，在一起的时间也变得越来越长。不知道为什么，他们总是有做不完的游戏说不完的话。有一天玩得太投入，连晚宴都错过了，最后才被几个女仆发现两个人池塘边的大树下相互依偎着睡着了。

后来，即便允浩王子回到了郑国，仍然和公主每天写信，有机会出访金国或是路过，两人都会想方设法见面。

他们的初吻就是在一个飘着小雪的冬日。那天王子骑着他最温顺的一匹马，载着公主，带她去银装素裹的森林里看麋鹿。

 

终于，在公主16岁那年，她收到了王子向她求婚的信。允浩在信里告诉她，公主可以不用立刻回复他，七天后，允浩会带领求婚的队伍来金国接他，就看在中愿不愿意跟他走了。

在中当然是愿意的。他放下信，倒出信封里允浩一块寄来的钻石戒指，心脏砰砰跳着把戒指戴在无名指上，呆呆地看了好久。

“允浩呀……”

不知不觉叫出对方的名字，在中忽然很不好意思，把通红的脸埋进了臂弯里，忍不住傻乎乎地笑了起来。

金国的国王和王后也很支持他们俩的事。

现在，她只要等着他的王子，他的允浩来接他。

一天过去了，两天过去了……在中从未觉得时间走得是这样的慢。

明知道从郑国赶过来需要几天的时间，她却还是忍不住每天登上城堡的塔楼远眺，想要看看远处有没有那个人骑着马走来的英俊身影。

终于，七天过去了。一大早，在中便在女仆的帮助下梳洗打扮，穿好了最漂亮的一条裙子，站在城堡大门前，等着允浩出现。

一直到中午，允浩都没有出现。仆人们都叫公主先回宫殿里吃午饭，可是在中拒绝了。

她安慰自己，没关系，路途遥远，也许是有什么耽搁了呢？

就这样，太阳不断西沉，黄昏时玫瑰的天空变成了墨蓝色，在中仍然站在城门口，等待着。

双腿没有力气了就坐着，在中一直没有离开，一直等待着，等得眼眶泛红，鼻头发酸。

她的王子，终究还是没有来接他。

 

# 02

话说回我们允浩王子。

每一个童话故事里都有一位邪恶的反派，这个故事也不例外。

允浩手下有一位总管，年龄和王子相仿，他一直觉得自己明明也很有能力，却因为出身而不能成为国家的主人，只能做一个仆人。他逐渐被内心的阴暗吞噬，决定报复王子。

他开始钻研黑魔法，暗地里成为了一名巫师。王子继承了王位，又向金国的公主求了婚，他觉得这正是打击王子的最好时机。

巫师完成了黑魔法中最复杂的一个咒语，把王子变成了一只巨大的章鱼，王子的城堡变成了一片大湖。

只有当公主真的爱上这只章鱼，魔法才能解除。

巫师相信在中公主不可能爱上一只丑陋又可怕的章鱼，但他准备做到万无一失。他听说金国的公主因为没有等到允浩王子，带了随从向郑国赶来。巫师买通了公主的贴身侍卫，叫他在路上找机会杀掉公主。预先付给侍卫一千金币，完事后又可以得到一千。

侍卫虽然不懂公主到底做错了什么，有人要治他于死地。但他拿钱办事，并不费心去思考这些。

公主的随从队伍走了几天，终于临近了郑国的国土，不管是公主还是其他随从，都格外疲倦。

他们在一片大湖边停下休息。侍卫主动提出放风，并在酒桶里放了些使人昏睡的药。公主还有其他人毫无防备，吃过一顿饭后，纷纷睡去。

侍卫凑过去，确认了一下公主确实睡熟了，还捏了捏公主白嫩的脸蛋，但公主并没有醒来。

他啧啧几声。

“即使你长得漂亮又贵为公主，还不是栽在我们这些所谓的下人手里？”

虽然巫师嘱咐他一定要亲手杀掉公主，但侍卫觉得那样未免太过血腥，正好旁边有一片漆黑的大湖，他便抱起公主走向湖水，直到湖水没过他的腹部。

公主仍然恬静地闭着眼睛，胸脯缓缓地起伏。

“永别了，殿下，你去给水神做妻子吧哈哈哈……”

侍卫一松手，公主就沉进了黝黑的湖水。侍卫满意地笑了笑，飞快地溜走了。

 

在中醒来的时候，发现自己躺在湖边的沙岸上，衣服全都湿淋淋的。

她揉了揉眼睛，抬起头就看见几步开外的浅水里，盘踞着一只比人还要巨大的章鱼，见他醒了，章鱼的触手动了动，就朝他伸过来。

在中吓得尖叫起来，他顾不上自己的鞋还不知去向，惊恐地从沙地上爬起来，呼唤着随从的名字，跌跌撞撞地想要逃跑。

章鱼没有伸出长长的触手去抓住他，只是静静地待在浅水里。

在中不顾一切地跑出去很远，却猛然发现自己陷入了厚厚的白雾中，再硬着头皮往前冲，眼前的雾消失了，他又站在了湖边，大章鱼就在远处的水边没动，似乎在等着他。

这片湖的周围也笼罩着黑巫师的魔法，别人虽然能靠近或离开，但是公主却只能被困在湖的周围。

在中变着方向试着逃了很多次，但每次都只会回到湖边。顾不上那只巨大的章鱼还在水里，她绝望地扑倒在沙滩上痛哭起来。

他看到章鱼挪动着触手慢慢向他靠过来，小心翼翼地朝他伸出一只触手，像是要碰他的头。在中没有力气躲开了，只是咬着牙用力拍了一下那紫红色的触手，说道：“别碰我！”

没想到章鱼像听得懂他的话一样，伸出的触手在半空中僵了一下，又缩了回去。

在中哭的累了，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

 

睁开眼睛的时候，章鱼已经不见了，身上的衣服还没干透，贴在身上很凉。而且这里也不像有人类生活的样子，周围只有漆黑的湖水和幽深的树林。在中犹豫了一下，还是把外面的长长的罩裙脱下来摊在一边的沙滩上，准备晒晒干。

章鱼是去给在中抓鱼了，他知道在中总会饿的，不能不吃东西，只可惜这附近也只有鱼可以吃。公主的饮食一向有人伺候，也不知道吃不吃得惯没有调味料的烤鱼，得想想办法……

章鱼本来在为公主的饮食顾虑，浮出水面的时候，却看见公主只穿着薄薄的吊带衬裙坐在沙滩上的诱人样子。大片白嫩的肌肤都暴露在外面，弯曲的膝盖透着淡淡的粉色。

在中抬头看到大章鱼来了，吓得站了起来后退了几步。但是章鱼没有靠得很近，只是把抓到的鱼扔在她身前的沙滩上。

在中疑惑地看看沙滩上还没咽气的鱼和水边期待着什么的大章鱼。

章鱼伸出触手，从一旁的沙地上拨弄出两块石头，用触手卷着放到那条鱼的旁边。看到在中没有动，只是看着他，又把两块石头朝在中的方向拨了拨。

在中犹豫着拿起两块石头，之前的恐惧暂时被忘记了：“什么……为什么给我这个？”

章鱼顿了顿，伸出两只触手在圆鼓鼓的头部前互相蹭了蹭，又指了指两块石头。

在中这才明白章鱼是什么意思，拿起两块石头放在一起摩擦几下，就有火花冒出来。原来这个是给她拿来生火的。

在中第一次做野外生火这种事，但是好歹到最后火苗还是燃起来了。章鱼帮她把鱼用木棍戳穿，又递给她。

她在火堆边坐下，拿着鱼放在火上烤。章鱼就在一旁的水里看着她。在中还是怕他，但她没有之前那么害怕了。

这只章鱼为什么要帮她？难道是想把自己养肥了再吃？她一边烤鱼一边看着章鱼，火光映在章鱼暗紫红色的黏滑皮肤上，让他看起来少了一丝狰狞。她盯住章鱼小小的眼睛，却感到章鱼也在注视着她。

“你为什么要救我啊？”在中轻轻问道。

章鱼当然没有说话，因为他没办法说话。半晌，他朝在中伸出一只触手，在中往后躲了躲，但触手还是很轻地碰到了她的脸颊，冰冰凉凉的，然后马上缩回去了。

在中搞不清楚这是什么意思，也许就是在说，你是我的猎物吧。

烤鱼好难吃啊……在中强压着对腥味的反胃感，勉强吃了几口，就把剩下的鱼丢在一旁。把身上的衣服圈圈好，背对着章鱼倒在沙地上。

不吃了，睡觉睡觉……

章鱼伸出触手碰了碰她。

在中回过头说：“我要睡觉了，别碰我！”

章鱼指指被丢在火堆旁的烤鱼。

在中翻过身瞪着他，没好气地说：“难吃，不想吃。反正你不过就是想把我养肥了吃，我告诉你，我不会上当的！”说完，又转过身去背对着章鱼。

章鱼呆呆地在原地一动不动。直到听到公主睡着后均匀平静的呼吸声，才慢慢地退回到更深的水里。只露出头部，看着对方。

没事的。章鱼在心中安慰自己。至少在中还活着，至少在中还在他身边，至少他还有机会守护她。

 

# 03

因为在中说烤鱼不好吃，章鱼一直在想，怎么才能给在中弄到好吃的食物。想来想去，还是只能利用自己现在庞大又可怕的外表了。

在中醒来的时候肚子饿得咕咕叫，因为她昨天中午和晚上都没吃什么东西。章鱼不在，她竟然感到有点失望。

在中往树林里走去，想看看有没有什么果子可以吃。

在树林里不知道走了多久，突然听到一个人凄惨的呼救声，她走过去一看，之间一个拿着钓鱼竿的人仓皇地从湖边的方向往这边逃跑，经过她身边的时候还冲她喊“水怪！有水怪！！”。

在中走近了一看，果然是那只大章鱼，挥舞着八只触手在吓唬人。一看她来了，立刻收敛了，把从钓鱼者身上抢过来的背包往她面前推了推。

在中过去把背包打开，发现里面有一袋曲奇和两个包好的鸡肉三明治。还有一些钓鱼需要的小玩意。钓鱼者还留下了一把小椅子。

在中抬头看看章鱼：“你是为了我才去吓唬过路人的？”

章鱼用触手指指背包里的食物，又指指在中的肚子，转过身，庞大的身躯逐渐消失在黑暗的湖水中。

在中很开心，曲奇和三明治当然比原始至极的烤鱼好吃多了，就算章鱼给她找食物只是为了吃了她，但那毕竟是之后的事，现在她又逃不出去，不如先好好吃饭，好好活下去再说。

钓鱼者背包里的食物，在中吃了三顿才吃完。她一直到了傍晚都没再看到章鱼，有点担心地想，它要是不回来了，我还可以有人类的食物吃吗？

到了第二天早上，在中还是没有看到章鱼。在水边洗了脸，觉得身上也脏脏的，必须要洗澡才行。

她当然是抗拒在野外光着身子洗澡的，不然她昨天就会找时间洗澡了，但是害怕被人看到的羞耻感，和对湖水的恐惧感还是战胜了她爱干净的性格。

但毕竟不能一直不洗澡啊，而且她现在却觉得自己再不洗澡，身上就要臭臭的了。章鱼又不在，她不如赶紧趁此机会洗个澡。

在中把身上的衣服一件一件脱下来，在沙地上小心地叠好，光着身子走到湖水边，脚趾试探了一下湖水，有点凉，但是习惯就好。她深吸一口气，走进了湖水里。

没有毛巾，衣服又大了些，在中权衡利弊，想想外面有衣服，内衣好像也不那么重要了，便把裹胸泡在水里浸湿，当做毛巾擦身体。

这片湖是非常大的，允浩本来是去湖的另一边吓唬过路人去了，收获还不错，触手上挂着大大小小的包裹行李，他慢慢地往他的公主所在的那边游去。

其实他有预感，作为章鱼的交配期快要到了，而他因为是因为中了魔法才变成章鱼，和普通的章鱼很不一样。他能感受到自己第三右足的头部一直在发热发涨，再加上他还保留着人的意识，只希望在中不要刺激他，不然他难保不会做出什么伤害她的事。

章鱼把抢来的背包在一处地势较高的沙地上，便去找他的公主。

结果他远远地就看到在中洁白光裸的身子泡在湖水里，黑色的发梢湿漉漉的，一颗颗水珠掉下来，沿着白皙的皮肤划过隆起的胸部。不知道是不是水太凉，两边嫩红的乳头都可爱地挺了起来。

在中站立的地方湖水只没到大腿，她把双腿分开一点，清洗着娇嫩的下体，突然听到身后响起了巨大的水花声，回过头就见大章鱼快速地朝她冲了过来，她还没来得及反应，就被章鱼的触手缠住了手臂和大腿。

“呜——你做什么、放开！放开我……呜……”后半句话被章鱼强行挤进她嘴巴的触手堵住了。

嘴巴被粗大的触手撑开，在中发不出声音，力气也不足以挣脱开这样巨大的章鱼。她只能眼睁睁地看着自己的双手被章鱼束缚在头顶，双腿也被两只触手缠住大张着向两边分开，隐秘干净的私处就这样暴露在对方面前。

在中搞不明白，难道这个章鱼不只是个体型巨大的章鱼，还是一个怪物，不然为什么它的触手可以改变粗细，这样凌辱她？

章鱼的触手温柔地抚摸过她的脸颊，在中感到嘴里的触手变得细了些，在她口腔里搅动着，挑逗裹挟着她的舌头，仿佛最色情最疯狂的舌吻，来不及吞咽的银丝沿着嘴角滑落到胸口，她感觉身体一阵阵发热，身上也渐渐没了力气。

是不是……章鱼的唾液……有催情的成分……不然为什么她仿佛变成了一个荡妇，不知羞耻地大张着双腿，想要更舒服、被章鱼更过分地对待呢……

章鱼似乎能感受到她的心思，她的舌头被玩弄的同时，胸前一对浑圆挺翘的乳房也被两只触手圈住，用力揉捏。触手的头部还故意在她鼓胀的乳头上打转，尖端在那乳孔上又是戳弄又是撩拨，细小的吸盘吸在乳头和乳晕上，让在中舒服得无以复加，两边的乳晕和乳头都涨大了一圈，乳头更是硬得像两颗石子，乳孔被揉得开开合合，不知为什么产生的酸胀感让她错觉里面似乎要流出奶水来。

只是被玩弄乳头，在中前面的肉棒就硬了起来，粉嫩的花穴里也变得湿漉漉的，娇嫩的花蒂从两瓣小肉唇之间悄悄地探出头来，一副迫不及待想要被揉弄贯穿的样子。

变成章鱼的郑允浩完全不知道自己此时分泌出的液体对公主来说就如同烈性春药，他已经完全沉浸在动物般想要交配的原始欲望中。他想狠狠地插入公主上面和下面诱人的小嘴，在她体内一次又一次灌满精液，射到让公主的小腹都鼓起来，让她怀上自己的孩子，嘴里还要发出娇软的吟哦：“老公……老公……肚子好涨……要被你操坏了……”

章鱼的触手前端似乎一直在分泌着液体，她胸前的两只小兔子，还有胀痛的软嫩奶头都被涂满了那种透明的液体，变得一阵阵发热发痒，触手继续对着两只乳房又挤又捏，发出羞耻啪嗒啪嗒声，却也让在中很有感觉，前面的阴茎早就翘得高高的了。

章鱼没想到公主虽然是第一次，身体却这么敏感，只是被玩弄胸乳，腿间的花穴就已经汁水泛滥了。但他准备一点点地彻底开拓公主的身体，毕竟他们有时间，他也有足够多的触手。

胸前的两只触手忽然勒紧了她丰满的乳房，头部露出两个更大的吸盘，不偏不倚地包住红肿充血的奶头，用力吮吸起来。在中只觉得那两点像被婴儿的嘴巴吮吸，乳尖又热又涨，饱满的乳房还不断被一下一下用力揉捏着，乳孔也被刺激地开开合合，让她觉得自己仿佛变成了一头被挤奶的淫荡乳牛，嘴里发出含糊的爱娇声：“呜、呜……不要吸，咿呀，不要吸~嗯……好舒服……要出奶了~呜~出奶了啊啊啊~♡”

在出奶的一瞬间在中前面的已经就释放了，在中一边糊里糊涂地求饶，一边忍不住向前挺着胸，把两只奶兔往对方手里送。

那些灵活的触手也不会轻易放过她，丰满的白嫩乳房被暗紫红色的粗糙触手肆意玩弄成各种形状，两个奶头被吸大了一圈，红肿得像两颗葡萄，乳孔处隐约沾着点点奶渍，胸前也被章鱼的透明液体和挤出的奶水弄着一塌糊涂。

在中夹紧双腿难耐地磨蹭着，大腿却被触手卷住毫不留情地拉得更开，她很快就感受到章鱼的一只触手又缠上了她刚释放过的阴茎，磨蹭着下方的两个小球和柱身，尖端的吸盘时不时吮吸一下敏感的龟头，在中很快就又一次勃起了。而章鱼爱抚她阴茎的触手也在这时离开了，在中有些不满地低头看去，却看到触手变细了很多，在粉嫩的龟头处撩拨几下，然后便对准正吐着点点前液的马眼，慢慢靠近。

“不……呜……不……那里不可以……进不去……会坏掉的啊啊啊~！”章鱼的触手尖还是不由分说地钻进了小小的尿道口，剧烈的疼痛让在中浑身都在颤，眼泪瞬间就涌了出来，可这疼痛却让她爽得又出奶了，奶水沿着身体一直流到已经一片淫乱的腿间。她感到插在阴茎里的小触手似乎又开始分泌那种催情的液体了，强烈的尿意和疼痛感混杂在一起，变成了微妙的快感，小触手还插在她尿道里继续向里，乳房也被同时玩弄着……

呜……前面好酸……好想射……

马眼被堵住，射精被强行抑制，在中的眼泪又开始流了。

太多了……呜……太多了……这样不行……在中张着粉嫩的嘴唇，无声地嘤咛着，变细的触手正温柔地摩挲着她的舌头。

啊……啊……好酸……好涨……前面也是，乳头也是……她在被八条触手肆意地侵犯……可她居然觉得……

好舒服……

迷迷糊糊中，在中感到胸前的触手松开了，伸到她腿间，一个揉按着后面的穴口，然后慢慢地伸进去搅动扩张，另一个把吸盘覆上了不停痒不停出水的花穴，缓缓吮吸着兴奋的花蒂。在中立刻舒服地呻吟出声，情不自禁地捧住胸前的双乳，揉捏自己涨满了奶水的粉嫩乳头。

前面的花穴是在中身上最敏感也是最欲求不满的地方，只要揉一揉就会不知羞耻地吐出爱液，阴蒂涨成粉红色的小肉球，从柔嫩的两片花唇中挺立起来。前面的阴穴被照顾的得了趣，后面的扩张也变得更顺利，触手在后穴里也留下了不少湿滑的体液，像润滑剂一样，抽出来时带着淡粉的媚肉也翻出来。

章鱼伸出自己作为交接腕的触手，伸到在中眼前蹭了蹭她的脸蛋。章鱼的交接腕比其他触手粗了很多，在中紧张得绷紧了大腿，却没法挣扎，她感受到那只粗大、阴茎般的触手在她的后穴口抚弄几下，就一股脑插了进去。在中能感觉到自己内壁被前所未有地撑到最开，却并没有明显的疼痛，只有微妙的酸胀感，是章鱼体液的作用吗，让她骚成这样，连这样粗大的阴茎插进屁股里，都让她感觉不到难受……只觉得满足……

如果允浩在她身边，她大概也会和她的王子做这种事，她和他会尽情地做爱，她会为允浩怀孕，怀上允浩的宝宝……

“呜……允……允呐……前面……啊……前面也要……里面好痒……”

章鱼听到在中迷迷糊糊的娇软呻吟，动作突然停了下来。

在中立刻不满地扭着腰，软软道：“允浩……哥哥……你动一下嘛……那里要、唔、要……”

如果作为章鱼的允浩也有眼泪，那他现在一定会流泪的。他猛地把插在对方软屁股里的交接腕抽出来，撞进了在中的花穴。这一下毫不留情，即使花穴里已经湿到不行，在中还是痛得呜咽起来。

“呜……痛……好大……哥哥太大了……痛呜啊啊啊……”在中软绵绵地挣扎着，湿着眼角求饶。

沉浸在交配快感中的章鱼充耳不闻，在中感到后穴被另一只触手再次填满，插在阴茎的触手也小幅度地抽插起来，前面的湿软花穴被撞得汁水四溢，粗糙的交接腕每次都狠狠蹭在淫荡的小花豆上，多重的快感很快就驱走了第一次的痛感。乳头也再一次被吸住。

身上的几处敏感点都被照顾到，过载的快感让在中眼神都迷茫了，只能不知所措地绷紧身子，抽泣的声音里带着藏不住的媚意：“啊——啊……允浩……允浩啊啊……”

她被撞得一下一下往前，丰满的乳房也被撞地直晃荡，她只能难耐地托住晃悠悠的两只小兔，一边哭一边撒娇：“呜……允呐……不行……不行……啊……”

前面的射精感又一次达到顶峰，粗大的触手每次都不偏不倚地顶在花穴深处的G点，触手留在花穴外的部分还故意蹭着敏感的花蒂，前后两张嘴巴里被触手搅动着发出令人羞耻的响声。

在中觉得自己似乎化成了一滩水，除了性爱的快感什么感受不到，只是扭着雪臀揉着奶子肆无顾忌地呻吟，被操开的花穴已经潮吹过两次，却仍然流着水发着痒想要更多……

不够……啊……不够……怎么会这么淫荡呢，竟然被章鱼玩弄着身体高潮好多次……

“不要……那里不要了……要坏了……啊啊……要坏了啊啊啊~♡”在中的阴茎颤抖着达到了高潮，却因为尿道口被堵着什么都没射出来，越过临界却无法射精的强烈感觉逼得她第三次潮吹了，温热的汁水喷出来打在章鱼的交接腕上，粉红的阴阜不住地抽搐着，后穴也瞬间咬得紧紧的。前面的阴茎被堵着没有东西射出来，腿根处粉红色的软肉却被刺激地不停发颤。

章鱼也终于把精液全部射进了在中的花穴，射完之后，其他触手都抽离了在中的身体，插在尿道口的触手抽出来时，在中绷紧了脚尖咿唔着，尿液淅淅沥沥地从头部涌出来，花穴里又涌出一大股淫水。

在中累得几乎失去意识，小穴变成了熟软的艳红色，两片花瓣已经被欺负地红肿不堪，最粗的交接腕仍然留在她体内，撑开她被操得烂熟的花穴，把精液、粘液和淫水都堵在了里面。在中的肚子果然被射的涨了起来。

章鱼伸出吸盘，把在中两边乳房的奶水吸了个干净。在中实在太累了，顾不上对方的触手还插在里面，就这样靠着章鱼在湖水里睡着了。

 

# 04

在中从未想过自己会这样淫荡，这样不知羞耻，居然和章鱼交合。但身处在这样无人知晓的绝境中，人的尊严和伦理似乎没有任何用。

至少章鱼为她带来了食物。她应该感谢他。而章鱼不是人类，听不懂人类感谢的话语，那她只能用这种方式，感谢他。

这只巨大的章鱼喜欢和她这样的人类交配。

真神奇。

 

天气越来越冷了。湖里的鱼越来越少，能够提供食物和用品的倒霉的过路人也很少再出现了。

今天下雪了，在中有点饿。为了节省食物，她现在一天只吃一顿。

火堆上方的火焰被气流吹着闪了闪，她知道章鱼来了。

章鱼的触手自然地往她腰上卷，她抖了一下，没有躲开。

“我给你讲个故事吧。” 她对章鱼说。

她望着漫天的雪花，轻轻开口：“其实我来到这个国家，是想找一个人。我还是小孩子的时候，就认识他了。

“虽然我们两个人在的国家距离很远，可是他一有机会就会来找我，不知怎么的，我就爱上他了……

“我想，他也是喜欢我的吧，不然，他为什么要写信给我，说要娶我呢？

“他说，他一定会来接我，如果我愿意嫁给他，就跟他走。”

在中把脸贴在曲起的膝盖上，歪着头看着不会说话的章鱼。

“你猜，后来怎么样了？”

章鱼黑色的圆眼睛也盯着她，一副傻乎乎的样子。

在中叹了口气。她怎么会期待一只章鱼来回应她呢？

“是因为发生了什么事吗？为什么他没有来，一直……呜……一直都不来……”在中说着说着把脸埋进臂弯哽咽起来。

“我本来……本来是来找他的，但是……但是……”

在中用力吸了吸鼻子，努力想平静下来：“无所谓啦……反正……他再也不会喜欢我了……”

她说着说着，忽然感到章鱼的触手搂紧了她。

“谢谢你陪着我……”

在中轻轻地说：“如果你可以变成他就好了，那样的话我就可以叫你允浩，你也可以爱我。”

大章鱼把水花拍得啪啪响，一副期盼的样子。

“你喜欢允浩这个名字？那好啊，我就叫你允浩了，可不能被他知道，不然他会生气的……”在中勉强挤出一丝笑容，“不过他已经不会在乎了吧……”

 

到了晚上，天气更加冷了，在中坐在火堆边，身上穿着从过路人那里找到的所有衣服，还是有些发抖。

“允浩啊，我饿了，怎么办啊？”在中对着章鱼指了指自己的肚子。

章鱼也没有办法，他找不到东西给公主吃。思前想后，他看看自己的触手还是狠下心来。

他猛地把自己一只触手拽下来一小截，在中吓了一跳：“呀，你做什么啊！”

章鱼不理她，忍着剧烈的痛，把那一小截触手架到火上烤。

“呜……你不用……不用做到这种程度啊……”在中呜咽着扑到章鱼身上，“一定很疼吧……呜呜……”

章鱼轻轻推开她，把一边的调味料罐卷起来扔到她手里，然后回到湖水里去了。

 

半年过去了，在中差不多习惯了在湖边与章鱼为伴的生活。

这一天，湖边突然喧嚣起来。一支骑兵队来到了这里。这是金国国王派来寻找公主的。

在中正和章鱼在湖边玩沙子，突然听到熟悉的军号声。一回头，就看到自己的哥哥带领着几十名骑兵站在远处。

在中喜出望外，正要去打招呼。他哥哥的怒吼声却抢在了前面。

“在中！不要怕，你往这边跑，我们会除掉那只怪物的！”

金国的王子说完，便立刻命令周围的士兵准备朝章鱼射箭。

“不行！”在中立刻挡在章鱼面前。

“你在说什么？在中啊，你不要怕，我们一定会救你出来！”金国的王子只当公主是因为太害怕章鱼了，立刻安慰道。

“不！你们不许杀他，半年前我被坏人丢进湖里，就是他把我救上来的，也是他一直找食物给我吃的！你们不许伤害他！”在中坚定地张着手臂往前走了一步，偷偷示意章鱼赶紧躲进湖里去，可是章鱼没有动。

金国王子叹了口气：“在中，我们已经听到很多它伤害过路人，抢劫他们东西的事了，它是怪物，不应该存在于这世上，听话，快点让开，跟哥哥回家。”

所有的士兵都举起了弓箭，瞄准了大章鱼。

“不，不是这样的，他不是怪物……”在中的眼泪流了下来，如果他们都不相信我，那……

她垂下手臂，后退几步，紧紧抱住了大章鱼，在他紫红色的坑洼皮肤上吻了一下。

“如果你们要杀掉他，那连我也一起杀了吧，我不会离开他的！”

话音刚落，大地忽然震颤起来，士兵的马儿惊慌地打着响鼻，队伍里一片骚动。在中也吃了一惊。紧接着一束刺眼的强光突然照亮了整个湖面，在中不禁闭上了眼睛。

而等她睁开眼睛时，章鱼已经不见了，站在沙地上的是——

“允浩……允浩！允浩！”在中欣喜地扑向那个她以为这辈子再也不会看到的人，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉，“呜……我以为……我以为……”

“对不起，在中啊……对不起……”郑国的王子，被魔法变成大章鱼的郑允浩像是要把人揉进身体里一般紧紧抱着公主。

金国的王子震惊地看着这一切，好半天才缓过神来，命令士兵赶紧把武器收起来。

 

魔法解除了，一切都恢复了原来的样子。允浩一回到郑国的第一件事，就是举办了盛大的婚礼，和公主喜结连理。

至于那两位坏人，在魔法解除的那一刻，巫师就遭到了黑魔法的反噬，变成了一只虾，掉进了城堡花园的小水塘里，这回，可没有谁能够救他了。

而侍卫呢，半年前，他找到巫师讨要报酬，巫师却担心他走漏风声，决定把他关进监狱彻底封口。

就在郑国张灯结彩，举国欢庆，庆祝王子和公主的婚礼时，侍卫正在监狱里与老鼠为伴呢。

 

 

——FIN——


End file.
